


Home

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-Resident Evil 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Post Resident Evil 2.What happened after Raccoon City and before Leon and Sherry were picked up by the United States Government?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kefliboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefliboo/gifts), [RoxyFromGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RoxyFromGotham).

> Happy Birthday, Roxy!

The walk from where the train dropped them off was long and admittedly kind of warm for a September day. The morning sun beat down on them, Claire and Leon having to shield their eyes from time to time in order to see in front of them. Sherry had been dragging her little feet, barely keeping her eyes open as they walked down the road. If memory served Claire right, there should be a motel coming up soon. 

Sherry yawned and they had to stop for a moment, Leon kneeling down so the little girl could climb on to his back. Despite his aching muscles and hurt shoulder, he was able to carry her with ease. He could feel her head resting against his back, and it wasn’t long until she was snoring into his neck. He and Claire shared a smile, Claire admittedly finding the sight adorable. 

“I could have carried her.” She insisted sincerely, “You’re hurt and probably exhausted.” 

Leon shrugged as they continued along, “I’m okay. She’s kind of light and luckily, leaning against my good shoulder. Besides, you must be exhausted too.”

“Well, yeah…” Claire chuckled, “It was definitely one helluva night.” 

“Definitely would have been one helluva first date for sure.” Leon said with a smile, making Claire laugh out loud. 

“Definitely wouldn’t have forgotten it.” 

They continued onward, both wearing relieved and tired smiles as they continued on, sharing idle conversation. Sherry snoozed away, oblivious to the waking world. Though they were momentarily in the clear, the rookie cop and the university student couldn’t help but keep their eyes and ears open...just in case one or some of the monsters had wandered out of the city during the disaster. 

“So…” Claire asked suddenly, “Speaking of dates...do you have a girlfriend?” 

Leon blushed, clearing his throat, “Oh, uh, no...I mean I did, but she broke up with me while I was in the academy.” 

“Oh,” Claire said, “I’m, uh...sorry for asking.” 

“Nah, don’t be,” Leon reassured, “She wasn’t crazy about spending nights in while I studied. She was more of a party girl. We went to different colleges and just...drifted apart. It wasn’t working out, so she broke it off.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Claire said. 

Leon shrugged, “It’s whatever...so, how about you?” 

Now it was Claire’s turn to blush, “Nope...my brother would kill the guy and then ground me for life. According to Chris, I’m not allowed to date until I’m thirty.” 

Leon laughed, “Your brother is really protective. “The Dad” type, huh?” 

She smiled fondly, nodding, “He’s always been like that...ever since our parents died.” 

Leon stopped, eyes wide in shock before softening sympathetically, “Shit, I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean…” 

She only shook her head, “You didn’t know.” 

There was another bout of silence between them for several more minutes before Claire broke it. She explained that their parents died in an accident when she was very young. Chris would have remembered what happened more than she would, but they had to move in with their Aunt and Uncle for a while, until Chris was old enough to get into the Air Force...but he later got a job and paid for Claire to go to University. 

Leon listened with a small smile of his own as the young woman spoke fondly of her brother. He didn’t know what that was like, having grown up an only child as well as being the youngest cousin in his small family. Ark was his best friend since they were kids. He kind of considered the man like a brother, but Leon knew it wasn’t the same thing that Claire had with her brother. 

“He’s my best friend...a bit bossy and over protective, but that’s a brother’s job.” She said with a smile, but it melted into a frown, “But now...he’s missing...and I need to find him. I found a letter in his locker, supposedly he’s in Europe with some girls...but the way it was worded...it was not like him. I think...I think Umbrella is on to him. Maybe he ran into something and found out what they were doing?” 

“Could be a possibility.” Leon said with a cant of the head and a shrug, “But, I’m sure we’re going to find him.” 

Claire nodded at that before her gaze turned to the motel not too far away. By the looks of it, there was also a diner attached, and everything was up and running. Not a zombie or monster in sight. They exchanged looks of relief, picking up the pace and jogging over to the building, Leon accidentally jostling and waking Sherry. The little girl yawned and rubbed at her eyes, asking them what was going on. 

They split the pay for a motel room, the owner, Alice, had been nice enough to give them a discount on the room as well as some clothes. She even had some extra clothes that were small enough to fit Sherry. They had settled in Room 2B, Leon letting the girls get showers first while he sat in the living room area. 

Sherry was all cleaned up first, sitting on the toilet seat. Big blue eyes were covered with her hands while Claire dried and dressed herself. Once she was finished, she pulled out the first aid kit that Alice had given them. She checked Sherry over, checking for any bruises, cuts, or, heaven forbid, any bites. She had found nothing, luckily. 

“How are you feeling?” Claire asked, “Any aches or pains since the train?” 

Sherry shook her head, rubbing at her eye with a little fist, “I’m okay. Just really tired, is all.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh huh! I’m okay!” Sherry said with a nod, “How about you?” 

“A little sore and tired...but I’m okay.” Claire reassured, “How about you go take a little nap and then we’ll have breakfast at that quaint little dinner. Okay?” 

The little blonde’s eyes lit up at that, “Can we get pancakes?” 

“Sure can!” Claire exclaimed enthusiastically, booping the little girl on the nose. 

Sherry cheered in excitement before letting herself out of the bathroom. Claire couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. She missed those days, hell she kind of wished for those days now. To be young and oblivious to the evil, uglier parts of the world. To not have to worry about losing one’s parents, to look forward to pancake breakfasts and hope for a better tomorrow. 

Not to say that Sherry hadn’t had much to worry about, the little girl had just lost her mother and her father and survived quite the ordeal. After all that, Sherry seemingly still had her childhood innocence. Claire just hoped this would all work out for her...as well as herself and Leon. 

She wanted to stay with them, but she knew that, deep down, she had to go find Chris. Time was of the essence and who knows if Chris was even still in Europe, but the earlier she got a move on and began her search, the sooner she could find her.

And sadly, she couldn’t drag Leon and Sherry with her. What if it was too dangerous? They needed medical assistance as soon as possible. It wouldn’t be a good idea to have them survive one hell and then drag them into another. They were safer here in the states. Maybe Leon could take Sherry home and take care of her until Claire got back with Chris. 

Assuming Leon wouldn’t be angry and hate her after all of this. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror, a sigh leaving her. She looked like a mess, even after cleaning off all the grime and guts. She had bruises and cuts all over her skin, some bruises already fading while others were ugly in color. The cuts that she had luckily were not deep enough for stitches, but they would definitely scar. Everything ached like hell...and maybe after she patched herself and helped Leon, Claire would take a nap herself. 

A knock at the door startled her, making her jump and yelp in momentary surprise. She held a hand to her chest, taking deep breaths as she recomposed herself. 

“Claire?” Leon’s muffled voice called through the door, “Everything alright in there?” 

“Y-yeah!” Claire called back, “Just...zoned out. You scared the hell out of me.” 

The rookie police officer chuckled, “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m guessing you want to shower?” 

“Yeah, but if you’re still busy, I can…”

“No, I’m all done. You can come in.” 

The knob turned slowly as Leon opened the door open just a crack, not wanting to accidentally hit the woman with it. Claire opened it the rest of the way for him, both of them catching the other’s eyes. They both blushed, looking away bashfully as Claire stepped aside. 

“All yours.” She said, carefully moving past him.

His eyes followed her as she moved past, “Oh, uh, thanks.” 

Leon didn’t take very long in the shower, hissing a couple of times when he had to unwrap his arm and then clean it out. He also yelped a couple of times when he accidentally touched or brushed up against a cut, bruise or sore area. He was very much relieved to finally have made it to a shower, finally cleaned of the stench and the grime. He just hoped he didn’t catch anything after this. 

He dried off, dressing into the baggy pair of jeans, but hesitated with the t-shirt. Leon looked at his wound in the mirror, noticing that it had already started bleeding a lot. He looked at the bandages in the kit, but knew he would need another pair of hands to help him out with this. Leon opened the bathroom door, timidly calling to Claire. 

“Uh, Dr. Redfield...I might need some help with my shoulder.” 

The college student chuckled, moving into the bathroom to help Leon. She had him sit on the toilet seat while grabbing a couple of cotton balls and the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Leon watched them hesitantly, already biting his bottom lip and wincing. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet, you baby.” She teased. 

“I know...but I also know from experience that this is going to sting.” 

“You’ve been in zombie outbreaks before?” 

He gave her a look that practically screamed, “You know what I meant” making her laugh. After teasing him once more, she carefully dabbed at the wound. Leon jumped and winced, hissing in pain. She only shook her head at him, a grin on her lips as she told him to stop being such a baby. He protested that it stung really badly and that she was doing this on purpose. Claire said that yes, she was doing this on purpose...how else would it get clean? 

“Just focus on something else.” she teased, “Like, what are you having for breakfast at the diner?” 

“Ow!” Leon protested once more, before looking around at anything other than his wound, “I don’t know...maybe an omelette? Some bacon?” 

Blue eyes scanned the bathroom for anything, trying to focus on something else until his eyes fell on her hair. Had her hair been red this whole time? He focused on it as strands tickled at his face. Leon hadn’t noticed it before...but although her hair looked to be a brown color, the roots peeking through were definitely red. Like embers emerging from burnt brown wood. 

“You’re a red-head?” Leon asked curiously. 

She finished cleaning the wound and patched him up with gauze and medical tape, “Yep. Always have been.” 

“...So, why did you dye it?” 

“I used to get picked on a lot as a kid. So, I decided to dye my hair in college, so no one would know I was a red-head.” She admitted, picking up the ace bandage, unrolling it before wrapping Leon’s shoulder. 

“...I like it. I think you should grow it out.” Leon said, “Not that you don’t look good as a brunette...but I think red suits you really well.” 

She looked away, a small smile on her lips, “Thanks.” She finished wrapping his arm before helping him into his t-shirt. She then made a sling with the jacket Alice had given them, “And...all done.” 

Leon looked down at her handy work, carefully moving it experimentally. It didn’t hurt as much. It still stung, but he was glad that it was at least cleaned out and not infected. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Claire said with a smile, “now how about that Omelette?"

* * *

She wasn’t sure what time it was but judging by the darkness that had settled outside, it had to be past ten o’clock, ten-thirty at the latest. She wore her camisole, gray tank top, jeans and boots, her hair up in a ponytail once more. Claire looked back at the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of Sherry’s chest as she slept peacefully. 

“I’m sorry, Sherry.” Claire whispered, “But you’re safer here with Leon.” She quietly closed the door behind her, creeping out into the night.

Leon was outside, unable to meet her gaze. He knew what was happening, she told him while Sherry was with Alice in the main office while he and Claire washed their clothes in the laundry room. He had been hoping that she would at least wait it out another day or two, but apparently, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

“I’m sorry, Leon.” Claire whispered, “But I have to find him.” 

“I know.” Was his simple response. 

“You’re mad at me.” 

“No…not mad…” 

“But you’re not happy with me.” 

He sighed, not knowing what to say. He was upset, not wanting them to just split up. No doubt Umbrella, or someone would be coming out here looking for survivors. They were better off staying together. But, at the same time, he knew that he and Sherry wouldn’t be able to go with Claire. It was too dangerous and he and Sherry were liabilities. 

“Look, I really don’t want to leave you two behind, but I can’t bring you with me either.” Claire explained, “What if you two get hurt, or killed?” 

“What if you?” Leon countered, “You know Chris is in Europe, but you don’t know where. What if it’s a trap?” 

“I have to try.” 

Leon shook his head, continuing on that he was worried and scared for her. And then there was Sherry. What was he to do with her? What if Umbrella was looking for them? What if those...things from Raccoon City made their way out here like they had in the gas station? 

Claire watched, heart fluttering as he spoke. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before leaning up, cupping his cheeks and then quieting him with a kiss. An audible gasp and a noise of surprise left his mouth as she did so. He mumbled something, but soon relaxed, kissing her back. They stayed like that for a moment or so, just basking in the silence and the kiss itself. 

They both pulled away, Leon releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Blue eyes searched her own, finally understanding. 

She gave him a watery smile, finally letting go, “Take care of her and yourself Leon…” 

With that, she turned and left, heading toward the nearest road, Leon watching as she did. He knew he couldn’t change her mind...but at the same time, he knew this wasn’t good-bye. 


End file.
